Tengo que tomar el trabajo
by William Power
Summary: Traducción de: I shall take the task. Autor: ...Anonymous Maya por fin decide su destino; estar con Phoenix. Los dos saben como vivir juntos, como hacer feliz el uno al otro aun con todo el estrés, y pronto sabrán donde mas lo pueden hacer


Desde que Phoenix se hiso nombre como abogado del momento, él también está perdiendo mas y mas tiempo libre. Las horas estaban llenas de respuestas al teléfono, inspeccionar las escenas del crimen, hablar con testigos, y, desde luego, Quedarse parado en el tribunal y gritar "¡Protesto!" con su dedo orgullosamente erecto. Verdaderamente, Phoenix se estaba ocupando más y más con el pasar de los días.

Qué bueno que tenía a su confiable asistenta, Maya Fey, ayudándole más que nunca. El año pasado, en su cumpleaños veintidós, Maya anuncio que le pasaba el linaje Fey a su prima, Pearl, y que se quedaría como ayudante de Phoenix de tiempo completo en su Bufete. Aunque todos, incluyendo Phoenix, se sorprendieron de su anuncio, Maya se negó a reconsiderarlo. "Me necesitas," Ella le dijo a Phoenix, dándole una sonrisa seria.

Ese también fue el día que Maya le dijo a Phoenix que le guardaba sentimientos románticos. Después de que todos se fueran a dormir, Maya se escabullo al cuarto de Phoenix, su cara estaba tan rosa como una rosa. Phoenix la vio, sorprendido por su inesperada entrada. "Hola compañera," Él dijo de broma. "¿Tuviste una pesadilla?"

"No soy… ya no soy una niña pequeña." Dijo Maya, mirando hacia abajo, con su cara aun mas roja. "Tengo veintidós Nick…"

"Lo sé," Él dijo, dándose cuenta que su broma no fue bien tomada. "Lo siento. Desde luego que no eres una niña. Eres una mujer – lo has sido por un buen tiempo. Solo bromeaba cuando dije que tuviste una pesad-"

"Te amo."

Phoenix pensó que sus ojos se caerían de sus cavidades por lo mucho que lo abrió. "¿Co-como dices?"

"Te amo, te he amado por mucho tiempo," Maya alzo la mirada, tratando de ver a Phoenix a los ojos. Ella estaba temblando. "Te amo… amo como te quedas con la gente que más necesita ayuda. Amo que nunca te rindas, sin importar los obstáculos… Amo lo amable que eres, lo dulce que eres…" Ella se estaba ahogando. ¿Ella estaba llorando? "Y… yo… ¡Es por eso que quiero ser tu asistenta de tiempo completo! ¡Finalmente me he decidido!"

Aunque Phoenix estaba sorprendido, eso no le detuvo de sujetar a Maya en sus brazos y balancearla. Él le aseguro que no había razón para llorar.

Aunque él no estaba seguro de lo que sentía por Maya, Phoenix decidió darle una oportunidad a su relación. Solo le tomo unos meses antes de que Phoenix se diera cuenta de que los fuertes sentimientos que etiquetaba como "afecto" o "Preocupación de amigos" eran de hecho más fuertes. Él y Maya definitivamente se entendían – él la amaba tanto como ella lo amaba a él.

* * *

Aquí estaban los dos un año después, trabajando juntos en el Bufete Wright & Co., una feliz pareja y ocupada a más no poder. Clientes y reporteros del medio constantemente llamaban por teléfono e e-mail. Ellos no dejaron de llamar hasta que Maya desconecto el teléfono a las 7:30pm. "Tienes que cerrar algún momento, ¿sabías?" ella jadeaba, dándole al teléfono una juguetona patada. "¡Por dios Nick! ¡Somos tan populares! ¡No he tenido ni un minuto libre desde esta mañana!"

"Lo siento por eso. ¿Qué te parece si vas a la casa y te duermes?" Él pregunto, y Maya alzo la ceja.

"¿Qué hay de ti?"

"Tengo mucha lectura que hacer," Él le dijo, dándole un suspiro exhausto. "Probablemente me quede aquí unas horas…"

Maya estaba preocupada. Ella miro a Phoenix, encorvado sobre su escritorio, viendo a los papeles con bolsas formándose debajo de sus ojos. Él pobre Phoenix no ha tenido noches enteras de sueño en semanas, y definitivamente le afectaba. La mitad del tiempo, Maya y él no estarían en casa hasta muy tarde en la noche, y ellos simplemente caerían en la cama. Deprimida por ello, Maya no pudo evitar contar los días desde la última vez que hicieron el amor con sus dos manos y un pie.

"Deberías venir a casa, Nick," Dijo Maya, caminado hacia Phoenix y poniendo sus manos sobre sus hombros. "¡Vamos! ¡Podrás leerlos después!"

"Es importante…" Él respondió, pero aun su cabeza contra el estomago de Maya, cerrando sus ojos. "Tengo que leerlos o me quedare atrás."

"Nick…" Maya murmuro, sus pensamientos saliendo de su boca. "No hemos hecho el amor en casi dos semanas."

Phoenix se sonrojo un poco, pero todavía suspiro y se disculpo. "Lo siento Maya. Es solo que ha habido mucho trabajo. Es una maravilla que aun pueda ir a casa, sin mencionar ir a casa y tener sexo."

Los dos se quedaron en silencio por un poco mientras Maya masajeaba los hombros de Phoenix, y Phoenix recargaba su cabeza contra el estomago de Maya. "Mm…" Él sonrió. "Eso se siente bien."

"Bueno," Ella dijo de repente, apartando sus manos de los hombros de Phoenix. Phoenix, sorprendido, se volteo a Maya que estaba desabrochando su blusa. Sus ojos se ensancharon mientras ella se volteaba hacia él, sonriendo coquetamente. "¡Si no puedes ir a casa a tiempo para tener sexo, entonces lo haremos aquí!"

"¡¿Qu-qué?! ¡¿A-A-Aquí?! ¡¿En la oficina?! ¡P-P-Pero!"

Pero Maya era demasiado para Phoenix. Ella ya le estaba quitando a Phoenix su chaqueta y agarrándolo de su silla. Ella le planto un largo y apasionado beso a Phoenix, y Phoenix no pudo evitar mover sus manos y desabrocharle el sostén. Caray, él había olvidado lo bueno que era.

Los dedos de Maya podían prácticamente quitarle los pantalones a Phoenix de memoria. Los dedos de y la lengua de Phoenix ya estaban trabajando en los senos de Maya. Maya, como si lo hubiera pensado dos veces, busco detrás de ella y cerro las persianas, haciendo que la pequeña lámpara del desordenado escritorio fuera la única iluminación del cuarto.

Hablando del desorden en el escritorio, Phoenix derribo todos los papeles de este con un solo movimiento y procedió a fijar a Maya encima del escritorio. Ella estaba riendo, quitándole la corbata a Phoenix y poniéndosela en su propio cuello. Ella miro a Phoenix de una forma seductora, y Phoenix le levanto a Maya su falda y le bajo las pantis, besándola profundamente en todo momento.

Él la penetro, y ella casi se muerde la lengua. Los dos estaban jadeando, gritando el nombre del otro. La madera dura del escritorio hacia la experiencia un poco incomoda, pero los dos estaban en una dicha, que apenas lo podían sentir. Maya agarro a Phoenix de los hombros, y él impulso un último empuje en ella, haciéndola gritar, "¡Niiick!"

Phoenix no se alejo al instante. Él permaneció encima de Maya, besándola una y otra vez, sujetando su cara en sus manos y recordando que maravillosa es.

"Gracias…" Él murmuro.

"No hay problema." Ella dijo, riendo.

"No solo por esto," Él dijo. "Gracias… por ser mi compañera. "Haces cada riguroso día algo que valga la pena."

Maya le sonrió a su compañero y se sonrojo. "¿Qué te había dicho? Me necesitas."


End file.
